These Unusual Circumstances
by GandalfsTruth
Summary: Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Doctor McCoy take a trip back in time and get caught up in the weather. Written from the prompt: "Write a creative story that begins 'I awoke to the sound of rushing water.'" Short story. Completed as of 2010.


**A/N: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Basically, this is what happens when an English teacher gives an eighth-grade Trekkie an assignment where the only limitations are "It has to start off with 'I awoke to the sound of rushing water...'" It was written in 2010 when I was 13.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of gushing water, flowing in through a huge crack in the wall. As I stepped off of my bed, the water was already up to my knees. Now, being rather petite, this was no great achievement, but it was enough to alarm me immensely. Frantically, I attempted to slosh through the forming lake to my door, but it was becoming impossible: the water was already up to my chest. The dark form of a man passed in front of the window. I figured I was just hallucinating, yet what happened next was very real. I could hear a man's voice above the rising tumult: "Get us out of here, Scotty." Then everything around me began to fade away, all the water, the broken walls, the floating debris.

The next second I found myself in a place I had never seen before. The walls were mainly gray and the room was littered with strange controls. I wasn't alone either: two men were also here. The man in front of me had dark hair and was dressed in some sort of a red jumpsuit. The man next to me, who had tan hair and was dressed in a gold shirt and black pants, had an air of importance about him. That, however, disappeared when he saw me. Both men now stared at me rather stupidly with a mixture of confusion, concern, and annoyance on their faces. When I finally regained the use of my tongue, I managed to stammer, "H-how did I get here?" There were so many other questions running through my head: Where is HERE?!, Why am I here?, who are you people?, What…

"You were dematerialized then rematerialized in a different place by a machine we call a Transporter, which, by the way, you're standing on." Gold shirt had apparently found his voice as well. I promptly stepped off of the, uh… transporter thingy, although my face was apparently still a big "?".

As if anticipating my other questions, he continued. "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You are standing in our transporter room." He paused for a moment and then stated, "We did not mean to bring you here, and we will do all we can to get you back."

"You were expecting some one else," I declared.

"Actually, yes. My science officer Spock was supposed to be beamed up with me."

"He's got an interesting name."

"Mr. Spock also has some interesting physical features that make it even more urgent that we find him."

"What kind of physical features?"

Kirk seemed to ponder my question for a minute before answering. "If I tell you, you must do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Help me find him. You know this area a lot better than we do."

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it was enough to make me agree. "I'm in," my voice affirmed.

"Good. Mr. Spock isn't human."

"What is he, a Martian?"

"Not quite," he began, all smiles. "He is a Vulcan, a humanoid alien from the planet Vulcan. While his basic features appear human, his pointed ears will give him away. Also, if he gets cut, he will bleed green blood."

"So, he's an alien trying to appear human in the strange land of North Carolina?" I questioned with a smile of my own.

"Pretty much."

"OK, but something still doesn't make sense."

"What would that be?"

"What in the world were you guys doing in my house during a flood?"

"We weren't in your house at first. Spock and I were doing some..." he paused, searching for the right word. "...Research. We entered your home seeking shelter from the storm."

"That worked really well."

"Yes it did, didn't it?"

Just then a third man walked in. This brown-headed newcomer was dressed similarly to the Captain, except that his shirt was a light blue. "What's going on, Jim?" he inquired. "Where's Spock?"

"Hello to you too, Bones," the Captain began. "Dr. McCoy, meet… what did you say your name was?"

"Kelly Shatner," I supplied.

"Kelly… okay, Kelly, McCoy, McCoy, Kelly. The doctor will be accompanying us on our search."

"I'm what?! What search?"

"For Mr. Spock," Kirk answered.

"I am sure he can find his way out of this _logically_," McCoy retorted. Kirk glared at him and was about to say something when I interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but aren't we wasting time?"

"Of course," Kirk admitted with a final glance in McCoy's direction. "We'll change into something less conspicuous."

When they returned, I had to stifle a giggle. They were dressed in three piece suits and ties, which, at least in my opinion, are rather conspicuous as well.

"Um, how about some jeans and a T-shirt?"

Five minutes later we were (finally) beaming down to the surface. I would never get used to the feeling of transporting. We appeared in the woods near my house. So far, so good. At least no one had seen us show up out of no where. We picked our way through the tangled mess of limbs and underbrush until we reached the edge of the forest and my home. It took two hours of searching until we found something concrete. When we were about to give up and look elsewhere, Dr. McCoy found a small, shiny metallic box.

"Jim, Kelly… I found something." We rushed up and he exhibited the box, which made no sense to me but seemed to make a lot of sense to them.

"That would explain why he hasn't contacted us," the Captain exclaimed. "Good work, doctor!"

"But what is it?" I finally asked.

"It's a communicator," McCoy explained. From the look in their faces, I bet you could almost see the light bulb come on. Then we realized we were not alone.

"Kelly!"

The communicator suddenly became conveniently hidden in Kirk's pocket. I spun around.

"Daddy!"

"Are you all right, sweetheart? We've been worried sick!"

"I'm fine," I stated. I hope I didn't sound too harsh, but I had work to do. "These men are looking for a friend of theirs, a man named Spock."

"Strange name. Is it Russian?"

"Not quite," Kirk replied, his eyes twinkling. "Pale skin, dark hair…"

"Cheerful face," McCoy interjected sarcastically.

"Have you seen him?" I continued.

"That sounds almost like that man they found prowling around our house this morning. He was looking for something, I'm sure of it."

"Like you, Jim," the doctor said under his breath.

"Or his communicator," the Captain muttered.

"…I ain't never seen a man keep his cool like that, even when they was putting him in cuffs."

"That sounds about right, sir," McCoy stated, amused. Then he said to himself, "Getting arrested is quite the logical thing to do."

"Where is he now?" Kirk inquired.

"The jail, I'd bet."

"Then that's where were going," I decided. "Give us a lift?"

Thirty minutes later, we were trying to get permission to visit Spock.

"He's in cell 32," the tough-looking curly-headed female officer informed us. "I'll let him know you're here."

After waiting seemingly forever, we were escorted to a room on one side of a counter and wall of glass. A tall, pale skinned man was ushered onto the other. He, Kirk, and McCoy obviously recognized each other. When the officer left, he spoke.

"Hello, Captain." Captain Kirk opened his mouth to say something, but McCoy beat him to it.

"Fancy meeting you here, Spock," he jested.

"When I told Mr. Scott to… get us out of here, this young lady, Kelly, was accidentally… picked up in your stead." Twice Kirk had to rethink his words because of my father's presence. "The important issue right now is getting you out of here, and preferably without breaking the law."

"I have an idea," I spoke up. "Mr. Spock is here because he was caught snooping around our house, right?"

"That would be correct," Spock affirmed.

"So, if we make sure all charges are dropped, they'll have to let him go!"

My father wasn't convinced of the wisdom of my plan. "Now, I don't know…"

"Dad, come on. Spock came to our house to get out of the storm. He lost something. He was 'caught' trying to find it."

"I personally can vouch for Mr. Spock. I've known him for many years," Kirk stated, looking at Dr. McCoy expectantly.

"I'll vouch for him too," McCoy spoke up begrudgingly.

"And I can assure you, Mr. Shatner, that I will never again set foot on your property," Spock promised.

Daddy gave in, and Spock was free that evening. I followed them into the woods and said my goodbyes. I felt like we were old friends, even though we had met only that morning. With a final "Three to beam up, Scotty.", Kirk, Spock, and McCoy vanished from my life forever. However, I will never forget Captain James T. Kirk and these unusual circumstances.

* * *

Captain's Log, Supplemental:

While on a research mission on early twenty-first century earth, we encountered some dangerous weather. We attempted to wait out the storm in a civilian home, but it lost structural integrity and flooded. It became extremely necessary to be transported back to the Enterprise. However, a young teenager named Kelly Shatner was beamed up in Spock's place. Kelly, whose family owns the house, proved an ally in our search for Mr. Spock. Spock has been found and has gone back to his usual position on the ship. Miss. Shatner was returned to her family. However, Mr. Spock has made an interesting discovery about our young guest: I am one of her descendants. Kirk out.


End file.
